Series three tweaked EP 1
by Dame-Rose-Smith
Summary: My version of series three how I would have prefered it to have been. Rose still present. Going through the episodes and adding some of my own including fillers in between episodes. 10/Rose! It's completely different to the usual with different scenes!
1. prologue

**A/N:**** Quite possibly the worst prologue you will ever read. I will probably re-write it.**

"Rose! Hold on!" The Doctor shouted desperately. He had never felt more useless, as he was watched Rose loose her grip on the lever. It seemed inevitable that she was going to fall into the void with the Daleks and Cybermen. A fate worse than death.

He stretched his arm out uselessly trying to reach her. He could see her finger tips uncurling from the lever. The Doctor looked back into the void, it was beginning to ripple which showed it was closing.

"Yes! Please, come on close!" He muttered frantically under his breath. With wide eyes he realised that Rose had lost her grip completely and was now hurtling through the air towards the unwelcoming void. The Doctor screamed her name, expecting her at any moment to be consumed. Instead he heard a loud thump.

It took him a short while to realise what the thump was. It was the sound of Rose's body colliding with the wall where the gap to the void was moments before.

He felt suddenly light headed as he realised Rose was still there with him. She had narrowly escaped.

He Rushed to her side, where she lay half-concious. He could feel hot tears streaming down his cheeks. he made no attempt to wipe them. Instead he just cradled Rose's upper body in his arms.

She smiled weakly up at him, wiping a tear from under his eye. Then she want limp in the Doctor's arms as she slipped out of consciousness.

-~DW~-

Six weeks had past and Rose was finally beginning to get over loosing Mickey, Jackie and her-could-have-been parallel Dad. The Doctor was there to support her through her hard time, he understood what she was going through more than he liked to admit to.

He held her close through her nightmares about her parents getting 'upgraded' or the Doctor falling into the void. He understood more than he cared to admit about loosing people.

He was her rock who stayed with her in the night so she could be reminded that she had not lost everything, she still had her best friend and her home, the TARDIS.

-~DW~-

Saying goodbye was the hardest part. The Doctor managed to send an image of him and Rose through a gap in the void. They had found out that Jackie was pregnant. This saddened Rose to think she would never know her sibling but also lifted her because she hoped that he or she would make a better child and would not leave them to go gallivanting with a timelord. She did not at all regret her decision, she loved the Doctor with all her heart even though she had still not told him.

She vowed to herself that one day she would tell him. When the time felt right.

The Doctor smiled down at Rose who was curled into his side on the pilots chair. He stroked her hair absently as they sat in companionable silence, thinking their own thoughts.

She looked up at him and smiled which he softly returned he brought a kiss to her forehead and they both knew that they still had more adventures waiting for them and they would be fantastic.


	2. roleplay

**A/N: Hi just so you know I'm planning on making my series three very different with possibly adding/removing episodes and changing relationships! Will Martha and Rose like each other?** **Maybe but then again maybe not! I am trying not to copy dialogue as I am making it all my way but with similar plots. Except I may keep the well known quotes. I hope you like it!**

"Come on Rose. Chips are calling!" the Doctor called impatiently down the corridor. He could hear Rose moaning and sounding rather annoyed, he just smiled to himself. She appeared in the doorway that led to the rest of the ship wearing black trousers and a pink T-shirt. She was also wearing pink converses that she had bought on their last shopping trip so she could have almost matching footwear as her 'favourite alien.'  
"Come on then." she said with a mocking dramatic sigh. They were heading over to the doors when the monitor on the console burst into life bleeping irritatingly. The Doctor groaned and reluctantly walked over to the screen his brow furrowed.  
"I know that look. What's the bleeping for?" Rose asked peering over the Doctor's shoulder trying and failing to make sense of the the hexagonal Gallifreyan symbols. "Great! Every time." He said agitated. " Rose, it seems the chips will have to wait because we have to go to and investigate at a hospital. I hope they have a shop. All hospitals should have a shop. One of the best bits...They should do a handbook for running a hospital explaining why a shop is good..."  
"Doctor." she stopped him in mid rant. She made a face that said 'get to the point.' He smiled sheepishly then asked  
"How do you fancy pretending to be my very sick girlfriend?"

Rose was lying in the hospital bed talking to the Doctor who hadn't left her side almost as if she was really ill. He was taking the role-play very seriously. Always holding her hand, not really that different there, but he called her pet names like sweetheart and honey. He had even called her babe once! Every time he called her an sweet name Rose's heart skipped a beat. 'I love this role-play' she thought as the Doctor caressed her hands drawing Gallifreyan symbols. It seemed so casual and right, either the Doctor noticed Rose liked his name calling or he just wanted to himself because he kept up the act even when no-one was around. An old-ish wise looking doctor entered the ward and walked over to Rose's bed, he was followed by some trainees in matching white medical coats.

"Rose Tyler isn't it?" The man asked. She nodded then he checked over a clipboard. "My names Dr Stoker, I will be looking after you." He said kindly.  
"Rose Tyler was admitted into the hospital yesterday with severe abdominal pains. Any ideas?" he asked the students.  
A young woman with dark skin and black hair stepped forward, she was quite pretty but nothing on Rose the Doctor thought. "Is it possible you're pregnant?" she asked looking at the Doctor then back at Rose. They appeared to be sharing some kind of private joke judging by their faces.  
"No." they said in unison.  
A student in his early twenties looked Rose's shape in the bed up and down appreciatively. The Doctor noticed this and took Rose's hand possessively, glaring at the young man. Rose, however appeared to miss this.  
"Any other ideas?" Dr Stoker asked. When no-one spoke he looked disappointed, promised Rose he would check back on her later. He led his students over to a woman named Mrs Finnegan.  
"Any idea what's going on here?" Rose asked the Doctor who still had hold of her hand.  
"There's a plasma coil brewing here, but I haven't got a clue why or how. There must be something going on in this hospital."

**Okay that's the first chapter sorry it's short but I will add length if I think its worth continuing. Like it? hate it? Please review!  
P.S review telling me whether you like Martha or not it will help me when writing! The most votes wins how Martha behaves to Rose! Thanks...xRosextylerx**


	3. catch up

**A/N:**** Okay chapter two here I said I am going to make my series completely different so here we are there's a slightly different plot! Whehey! A big thanks to: lil sakura haruno, Happy Happy punk, kissfromarose66, Dead composer andTheNextRoseTyler for reviewing! A special thanks to KissFromARose****Happy Happy Punk and jullie20007 for adding me to their favourites.**

The Doctor had been told by Rose to go wander around. She loved his ramblings, just not when she is stuck with his pointless talking for hours with nothing to occupy herself with. He had looked like a scolded puppy when she had said 'Doctor shut up and go somewhere to occupy yourself.' But it had to be done so she changed her approach by saying 'go see if you can find anything unusual in the hospital and then buy us some grapes to share.' The Doctor grinned and started babbling about the grapes needing to be seedless. Rose rolled her eyes and smiled as he walked off still chatting to himself.

Rose lay on her own in bed. She had now regretted sending the Doctor away because she was already bored stiff. A boy who looked about fourteen came into the ward looking confused as if he hadn't any idea what to do in a hospital. He walked over to a nurse who was putting some flowers into a vase for the old lady next to Rose.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a Sarah-Jane Smith? I was told she'd be in ward 18." The nurse smiled at him and said that it was the ward down the corridor.

At the mention of who the boy was searching for Rose sat up straighter. Luke thanked the nurse and was about to head in the direction she had pointed when he heard someone speak.

"Sarah-Jane?" He spun around to see a blonde woman of about twenty-one looking at him confusedly.

"Yes miss, she's my mum." Luke said shyly. Rose shook her head and smiled.

"Nah, it's alright I know a Sarah-Jane Smith but last time I saw her she didn't have kids and that was only about a year ago." She told him.

"Well, she's not my real mum...She sort of adopted me." He didn't know why he was telling the woman all this, stranger danger and all that, but she seemed nice and not at all a threat to him.

"Oh..., umm does she have a dog named K-9?" She questioned not giving away that it was a metal dog from the future in case it weren't the same Sarah Jane ans he thought her crazy.

"Yes!" he laughed.

"Oh, yeah that will be her then. Tell her the Doctor and Rose say hello...actually I could come and see her quickly with you. I'm not supposed to wander around but ahh well."

"Yes, that sounds great! She's talked about the Doctor before and mentioned you a few times. She'll love to catch up with you." He said enthusiastically. Rose clambered out of bed and looked embarrassed in her horrible nightie the hospital insisted she wore. She and Luke headed down the corridor to ward 18.

xoxoxoxx

Sarah-Jane looked up when she heard footsteps coming into the nearly empty ward except for her and a sleeping old lady. She saw Luke come near the bed and she leaned up to give him a hug. The next person she saw really surprised her. It was Rose Tyler who she had met just over a year ago.

"Hello Rose, what a pleasant surprise. Your not ill are you?" Sarah-Jane asked concernedly while giving Rose a brief hug. Rose smiled at her friend happily.

"No actually I'm pretending to be ill so the Doctor can check around the hospital. Are you?"

"Same. My Advanced computer Mr Smith detected Plasma Coils at the hospital so I checked in." She smiled at her. "Anyway how long has it been for you? What have you been up to since?"

"Well right after we left you we took Mickey to a space ship and it was stalking Madame de Pompadour..."

Rose told her about what happened with Reinette and the five and a half hours in which she refused to talk or move. Sarah-Jane could see the sadness in her eyes when she spoke about how the Doctor became infatuated and then abandoned her and Mickey. She then moved on to tell her about the parallel universe, getting her face sucked off by a television, the planet with the beast and the pit and the Doctor getting trapped in a drawing.

When it came to Torchwood, the Daleks and Cybermen Rose had to stop herself from crying. All that time Sarah-Jane and Luke were listening intently. Luke was amazed by the concept of time travel. When Rose's eyes misted up after explaining about coming back to the Doctor and leaving her family and then saying goodbye to them, Luke instinctively put his hand on her arm comfortingly. Then they heard a voice behind them.

"Miss Tyler, there you are. Your boyfriend was worried where you were." The nurse said and the Doctor appeared behind her.

"Rose, how many times do not wander off. You are far too jeopardy friendly for your own goo...Sarah-Jane! Hello!"

**pretty please review I want to know what people think. Right after this i get into the proper story line with Martha.**


	4. rain raining up

A/N: READ THIS!! ITS A REAL ARTICLE.

NEW Doctor Who chief Steven Moffatt says Billie Piper will NOT return to the hit show — because her character Rose is "too needy".

Rose was last seen heading off into the sunset with a clone of the timelord at the end of the fourth series.

TV beauty Billie, 25, is 6½ months pregnant and does not plan to act next year. But Steven — who is taking over from Russell T Davies as writer and executive producer of the show — ruled out a Rose comeback.

He admitted he admired the Doc ditching Rose, saying: "You have to hand it to the Doctor for dumping a slightly needy girlfriend by palming her off on a copy of himself.

"_He tried leaving her in a parallel universe and that didn't work!"_

_**I HATE HIM!! NOT ONLY DID HE CREATE RIVER SONG BUT HE ALSO SAYS ROSE CAN NEVER RETURN! **_

Anyway on with the story although there's no point in telling Rose fans to enjoy it after reading that article. I'm so depressed now but stories do not write themselves...

"Hang on _boyfriend!?"_ Sarah-Jane ignored the Doctors greeting and looked incredulously at thepair. Rose looked at the Doctor pleading him to explain but also not to as the nurse was still watching the scene.

"Umm, yes me and Rose are...well together." The Doctor stuttered. He had always hoped that he would be saying those words to someone, just not in this situation and it not actually being true.

"Since when did you _date?_" She asked looking at him as if he had grown another head. Rose had to stifle a giggle and managed a smirk as she watched the Doctor open and close his mouth like a goldfish as he tried to conger up some words. Luke and the nurse watched in confusion. Luke's eyebrows furrowed in their usual quite cute way as they often did when he got confused with relationships as he was only made a few months ago.

The Doctor managed to find his tongue again after a few minutes of everyone staring at each other.

"Why does everyone assume that I don't date. Rose didn't even think I _danced_ before. Although I proved her wrong of course..."

Sarah-Jane muttered something under her breath which sounded something suspiciously like 'I bet you did.'

"Right." The nurse said shaking her head as if to clear this weird conversation from her head. "You Miss Tyler should be in bed you are unwell. Also, you should leave Miss Smith alone to talk with her son as she is also unwell." She finished in an authoritative tone.

"Hang on..._son?_" The Doctor asked ignoring the nurse completely. "I seen you a year ago and you didn't have a-" He looked Luke up and down, "A fourteen year old son then!" He said guessing Luke's age.

"Actually I'm only seven months old." Luke corrected making the nurse tut and roll her eyes.

"That's it I'm putting my foot down. This is ridiculous. I think you should visit the psychiatric department while your here. Miss Tyler get back to bed."

"Actually I think Sarah-Jane is feeling much better. I think she could go home because me and my boyfriend are here now to sort it out and we don't want Luke getting involved." Rose said shooting a pointed look at Sarah-Jane. The Doctor and the nurse looked at Rose confusedly like she was speaking a different language.

"Yes. She's right I feel much better now. Can I go home?" The nurse shook her head and said something about she'll get Doctor Luvitte to check her condition.

Rose rolled her eyes padding down the corridor defeated as the nurse ushered her back to her ward.

Rose found herself once again lying in bed staring at the boring white ceiling angrily. Lucky Doctor. He's not the one who has to pretend to be bed bound. Although she knew he couldn't do it in case they took blood samples and checked his heart rate and found more than they bargained for.  
Then they would want to dissect him and that's not good at all. She contemplated over the time since meeting the Doctor she remembered feeling the excitement and adrenaline. She could also remember the pure love she felt whenever her and the Doctor touched or hugged after escaping a near death experience.  
She wondered whether he felt that spark too. No she thought. Don't be stupid. Rose was a stupid child compared with the Doctor, her life span so minuscule to the Doctors. She contemplated this even after Sarah-Jane had left the hospital after saying goodbye of course.

Suddenly she was snapped out of her thoughts by people shouting about Rain raining upwards. The Doctor dashed from her side and looked out of the window. Suddenly the entire Hospital shook, knocking things of bedside cabinets and making people fall to the floor. She felt herself falling of the bed and hitting her head on the hard clinical floor. Then her vision was obscured by darkness as she lost consciousness.

**Sorry I haven't got to the main bit yet I will speed it up I was just so eager to show Rose fans how selfish and stupid Steven Moffat is. Please review saying what you think of this chapter and what you think about the article up above. Thanks! **


	5. Earthlit chats

**Hello people sorry I haven't updated in a few days but I was not at home I was travelling from one family member to another- My life is hectic! Anyway I thought I should make these chapters longer or else i'm never going to finish episode one let alone the others! Enjoy.**

The building stopped shaking after a few moments. The Doctor spared a quick glance out of the window and recognized that they were on the surface of the moon. He could see the Earth up above in all its glory. He wasn't too shocked that the hospital had been transported to the moon, after all weirder things have happened. He couldn't think quite what yet but he would do.  
People began picking themselves off the floor to look out of the windows, but the Doctor ignored all the people that had started screaming and crying at the fear of being stuck on the moon.  
'They'll get over it.' He thought. His main concern was Rose who was not in her bed. He scanned the room quickly and then spotted Rose lying face down on the floor. He rushed to her side in an instant and rolled her over to see her head.

"You alright, sweetheart?" The Doctor asked her softly. She nodded but grimaced as this small movement made her feel nauseous.  
"What happened?" Rose had heard him call her sweetheart and it immediately gave her strength so she tried to sit up .  
"Well... we appeared to have ended up on the moon." He replied helping her to stand.  
"The moon right, of course, because hospitals get transported to the moon everyday." She smiled. Just then the same medical student as earlier walked into the ward telling people to calm down and get back into bed.  
"You get dressed, Rose." The Doctor told her closing the curtain around her. He went to join the medical students over at the window.

"Well these windows aren't exactly air tight. If the air was gunna get sucked out then it didn't. How come?" He heard one student say to the other.  
"Very good point Miss...?"  
"Miss Jones. Martha Jones." Martha said thinking this man -Mr smith?- was very good looking. Pity he had a girlfriend, Miss Tyler. Rose joined them wearing her pink shirt, jeans and converse once again.  
"Don't worry Miss Tyler, Mr Smith. We will deal with this. Get back to bed." Martha said professionally.  
"Don't worry 'bout us. We're used to this sort of thing." Rose reassured her with a smile.  
"Martha, do you have a anything like a balcony on this floor?" The Doctor asked.  
"We have a veranda by the patients lounge."  
"Do you want to go outside them Martha?" Rose asked with an excited grin.  
"We might die." the Doctor added when Martha nodded.  
"We might not." She replied firmly.  
"Now your getting it!" Rose grinned, happily following the Doctor out of the room. Martha smiled.

They stood on the veranda looking out at the moon in wonder. Well, Martha and Rose were, the Doctor was pacing up and down behind them thinking of a reasonable explanation.  
"It's beautiful." Breathed Martha. To her left Rose nodded in agreement.

"Miss Tyler I don't know how this happened but we'll put it right. You and your boyfriend will be home safe at the end of this. I hope." She finished unconvincingly.  
"I told you don't worry about us. This happens to us a lot and we're here to help. Plus he's not my boyfriend, we sort of travel with each other but not like that." Martha heard the defeat and disappointment in Rose's tone. She smiled thinking that perhaps it was Mr Smith who didn't want her. Well she might as well have a go, she might be his type. Neither woman noticed the Doctor smiling when he heard the disappointment in her voice as well. Perhaps she did want to be more than friends. 'No, shut up Doctor.' He scolded himself. As if Rose would ever want a 900 and something year alien.

"So, Martha Jones, what do you think caused this?" The Doctor asked standing next to Rose examining the surface.

"Extra-terrestrial. It's got to be. I mean what else could put us on the bloody moon?! It would have sounded mad a few years ago. But after everything that's happened, that spaceship hitting Big Ben,"

The Doctor grinned at Rose.

"Christmas day,"

Rose had to stop herself from laughing at the memory of the Doctor having a sword fight with a Sycorax in Howard's Pyjamas. As if reading her mind his grin grew wider. He took hold of her hand and laced their fingers together.

"Then those Cybermen and Dalek things."

Rose and the Doctor sobered immediately. He squeezed her hand affectionately as her eyes glistened with un-shed tears.  
Martha looked over at her companions, she noticed their interwoven hands and felt a surge of jelousy.

"I had a cousin, Adeola, worked at Canary Wharf. Never came home." Martha stared of into space-literally-remembering her cousins funeral.  
"We were there. In the battle. It was..." He trailed off not needing to explain how terrible it was.  
"I lost my Mum and one of my best friends." Rose said suddenly, a tear making its way down her face. The Doctor embraced her in a comforting hug. She clung to him for a few moments then released him taking deep breaths to calm herself down.

Martha watched them with a mixture of jealousy and sadness.

"Miss Tyler what do you mean this happens to you two a lot?" Asked in confusion.  
"Call me Rose. And well... we just seem to be in all the places where something weird and mostly wonderful happens at that time.  
"Okay, so what should I call you?" She asked looking at the Doctor.

"I'm the Doctor."  
"So what Dr Smith?"  
"No, just the Doctor."  
"Just the Doctor?"  
"Yep!" He smiled popping the 'p'.  
"People call you The Doctor?"

He nodded as if to say what's wrong with that.

"Well I'm not as far as I'm concerned you've got to earn that title."

"Oi, he has more than you'll ever know he's saved this earth so many times without anyone noticing." Rose defended. The Doctor smiled appreciatively at her for a few seconds before turning back to Martha.

"Better make a start then." With that he picked up a stone and threw it off the edge where it hit an invisible barrier.  
"A bubble sealing the air in" He concluded.  
"But hold on that means this is the only air we've got!"  
"How many people in this hospital?" Rose asked Martha dreading the answer.  
"I dunno... a thousand."  
"That's horrible! 1000 people with such little air. 1000 people suffocating" Rose said hand to her mouth in digust.  
"But why would anyone do such a thing?" Martha exclaimed.  
"Heads up ask them your selves." The Doctor said to his best friend and his new one.

**Bit longer this one but not much longer. I get so bored when typing it up though because I write in a notebook while I'm out. Hope you liked even if you didn't please review!**

**PLEASE!?**


	6. Space Rhinos

**A/N:**** Hello lovely people! It really has been too long hasn't it? Sorry about that. I bet some of you previous reviewers barely remember this story. But that's okay because I hardly remember writing it! Did I really beg for reviews on my last chapter?! God I am annoying!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

The Doctor, Rose and Martha watched in slight awe as massive ships glided overhead, they were tall, heavy looking structures that sent out signals of threat and authority. All of the hospital's staff and patients stared out of the window in confusion and shock, their mouths hanging open. No one seemed to know what to say or do.

The ships lowered towards the ground and a tripod-like stand came out of the sides for landing.

"Blummin' hell," Rose murmered quietly staring at the ships, her eyes wide. The ships looked quite daunting.

"Tha's aliens. Real aliens. Real proper aliens!" Martha said her voice getting louder. "On the moon!"

"Well where would you rather see an alien? At Tesco's?" Rose asked Martha, who decided not to reply.

"Judoon." The Doctor told them seriously in a hostile voice. The two young women turned to look at him.

"Well, we certainly haven't seen them before. Well, I haven't, I would remember ships like that!" Rose said stepping closer to him instinctively.

The judoon marched in synchronisation towards the stranded hospital.

-~DW~-

"What should we do?" Rose asked the Doctor calmly when the Judoon entered the air bubble and through the hospital doors. Martha looked at him too, waiting for an answer, he seemed the one to get them from.

"I say we go to the reception to see what's going on." He replied after a moment. The girls both nodded and followed him back through the doors. Meanwhile, in Mr Stoker's office, Ms Finnegan sucked Mr stoker's blood through a straw. (Yum!)

-~DW~-

In the reception, people were screaming and clambering over each other to find somewhere to hide while a Judoon, which looked rather like a rhino, Rose thought, shouted out words which made no sense and sounded like a three year old trying to make up a rhyming poem. The other space-rhinos, which were still masked, took out guns, understanding the gobble-de-gook as and order.

"Umm, we are citizens of planet Earth, we welcome you in peace." One trainee doctor spoke up, he was either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid. He spoke to the obvious leader who just grunted and pressed the young man up against a wall.

"Please don't hurt me, I was just trying to help. I'm sorry, please don't hurt me." The man said, obviously trying to sound calm but there was more than a hint of desperation. There was a red device held in front of his mouth while he talked, the Judoon then pressed the device to a hole in his space suit/armour.

"Language assimilated." The Judoon said in a rough voice. "Designated Earth: English. You will be catalogued." In a flash, he-it?- pulled out another red contraption and pointed it at the man's head. The gadget shone a blue light and made a scanning noise.

"Catagory: human." The Judoon seemed satisfied. He took the trainee's hand and put on a black cross which was done with a squeaky pen concealed in the end of the red stick.

The Judoon moved away from the man, dismissing him. "Catalogue all suspects." And with that the cataloguing began.

-~DW~-

"Ah, they've got a little shop! Look Rose! We love the little shop!" The Doctor said happily seemingly oblivious to the chaos going on around them.

"Ah yeah, love the little shop!" Rose agreed.

"Never mind that!" Martha said, interrupting them grinning at each other like loons. "What are 'Judoon'?"

"They're like police. Well, police for hire...more like interplanetary thugs." He said turning back and looking at the commotion below them.

"And they brought us to the moon, yeah?" Rose asked, just before Martha was about to.

He nodded. "It's neutral territory. Called inter-galactic law, they've got their Jurisdiction over the Earth so they isolated it. That rain, and lightning? That was them, using a H20 scoop."

Rose nodded accepting this explaination while moving a leaf from the plant they were near as is nearly went up her nose. Martha looked at the pair confusedly.

"What you on about 'Inter-galactic law'? I mean where did you get that from?"

"Probably off Star-trek and he just wanted to sound clever." Rose teased, her tongue poking out the side of her mouth. The Doctor looked at her with a childish pout stuck on his face.

"You watch it Rose Tyler, you might actually hurt me one day." With that he moved, dragging Rose by the hand to get a closer look just around the corner of glass, leaving Martha to follow behind.

**I think I will concentrate on this story now, seeing as I have been neglecting it. Any good or should I go in to a small alcove and never write again?**


	7. Thick Judoon

**A/N:**** Hi, thanks to all who reviewed, I love hearing from you and at least I know that this is being read and enjoyed by some of you fantastic people! Who watched the National Television awards? Doctor who won best drama of course! David won best actor (again of course!) but did you see his video? He said that he's quitting after the 2009 specials. To hear him say it has ruined my week now but I suppose I should write some more of this! **

"Okay, so what are they searching for? Are we under arrest?" Rose wondered aloud while they watched as the judoon catalogued all their 'suspects'.

"Yeah, are we trespassing on the moon or something?" Martha asked.

"I like your thinking Martha Jones! It' a good thought," Rose said grinning, "I wonder if Neil Armstrong went through all this trouble when he landed on here."

The Doctor was still watching the commotion below but was listening to the girls' conversation. He was impressed with Martha's logical and calm thoughts. It reminded him a little of Rose when he first met her about how she guessed that the shop window dummies were students.

"It was a good idea but no, it's not that simple. They are checking all the humans and cataloguing them which means they're looking for something non-human." He told them thoughtfully.

"Oh, better watch your back then! Or if you want I can watch it for you..." She said flirtatiously, she surprised herself about how bold she was being. Perhaps it was because she could tell Martha was interested in the Doctor, she didn't miss Martha's jealous little looks when they were close or her eyeing him up and down. Rose couldn't help feel a little bit possessive.

Martha looked between them feeling confused and left out of this little secret.

"Why do you have to watch your back?" They both shot her looks that said 'duh!'

"Don't be silly... you're both mental. Make sure you check into the psychiatric ward once we get back to Earth." They just continued to stare at her seriously.

"Stop looking at me like that," She said nervously, unsure whether they were kidding or not.

"Come on," With that he got up and disappeared through a door leaving the girls to follow.

-~DW~-

They hurried down a corridor keeping out the way of panicking humans.

"Right, lets go in here. I want to check the computer." The Doctor said peering into a dark room which occupied very little. Rose nodded but Martha began to walk the other way.

"I just need to check on a friend. I'll join you in a minute," She told them before dashing off. The Doctor shrugged and entered the room.

Rose gazed onto the moons surface deep in thought while the Doctor bashed and poked at the computer. She allowed her mind to wander. 'Good for Sarah Jane. Doing great with her life and now she's got a son! He seemed such a nice boy...' Rose thought. She remembered about what her mum said before the battle, about whether she would ever settle down. Would Rose ever have children of her own? A family house and a normal nine to five job?

She found it hard to imagine and the only way she could even slightly picture it was if the Doctor was with her. But she knew that was stupid. He would never settle down. And then there is the curse of the timelord's to consider...

It saddened Rose deeply but she knew that she couldn't keep doing this forever, despite her promising him. They both knew that deep down Rose's forever was only a small fraction to the Doctor's. Was-is- her mum proud of her? Is she happy that Rose has fell in love with an alien and for that reason will never settle down? Thinking of Jackie brought tears to her eyes. She chose the Doctor over her mother. But she knew that she would make that decision over and over again if she had to...

"Rose?" She was snapped out of her musings by the Doctor's concerned voice. She quickly wiped a stray tear off her cheek and turned to face him. If he noticed her watery eyes he made no comment which made Rose feel better. She felt like such a cry baby.

"Could you just hold this monitor for me?" She nodded and joined him at the desk. She did as he asked and he poked and fiddled at a few wires. He frowned and motioned to her to put it down again.

"Martha's nice," Rose said making polite conversation as he typed.

"Yeah..." He sound too preoccupied so she left it.

"Right," Martha said walking in, "What's that thing?" She motioned to the tool in his hand.

"Sonic screwdriver." He replied not looking up.

"Well if you're not going to answer me properly-"

"No he's not kidding. It's a screwdriver and it's sonic." Rose told her helpfully.

"See Judoon are thick! They're so thick they have wiped the records! Oh that was clever. They come from thick town, Thickania an' all!" He shouted thumping the computer screen. He ran a hand through his hair making it stick up at all angles.

"What is it you're looking for?" Martha asked slightly taken aback by his outburst.

"Any patients been diagnosed with unusual symptoms..." He replied looking frustrated.

"Just, keep working, I'll go ask Mr Stoker, he might know." She disappeared out the door.

The Doctor tapped the screen again and sighed in frustration. "I can't do anything. Unless- Yes! Ha! I have restored the back up!"

"That's good. See what it says." Rose said.

Martha ran down the corridor towards Mr Stoker's office. She knocked, not waiting to be allowed entry, stepped in.

"Mr stoker-" She stopped dead when she saw two feet protruding from the desk. She looked up and saw the two people in full leathers and a motorbike helmet from earlier. She then saw Ms Finnegan's head pop up with a straw in her mouth. The straw had blood on the end. Martha backed away one step, shocked then turned and ran as fast as she could through the door. She just heard the command 'kill her' before she was gone.

In the corridor, she ran straight into the two people she really wanted to see right now.

"I've found her."

"You've done what?" They both asked simultaneously. They heard a crash as a door was knocked down and the seen one of the men in leather chasing after them at a high speed.

"RUN!" He grabbed hold of Rose's hand out of habit, and pushed Martha along ahead of them as she knew the hospital best.

**Any good? I have tried to change a lot of it so that I am not just copying it all and leaving Rose to just follow behind. My series is going to be quite different with added bits and maybe a few extra episodes. I shall see. ;-)**


	8. Leather men and crazy Doctors

**A/N:**** I have an awful lot of explaining to do and I am possibly the worst author on this site because I haven't wrote in ages. It happens every year, when our favourite TV show is no longer showing, I go off Doctor Who completely. It's horrible and I hate that it happens. But a great best mate of mine has been harassing me to get back into it so I have read 2 books, 12 long fan fictions, watched episodes of series 1 and 2 and pasted doctor who all over my room again to get me back into it. I am succeeding! YAY!!!!!!!! Lets hope I'm back for good people. I couldn't write because it is incredibly hard to write something that is not of any interest to you. I am truly sorry and I don't blame you guys (what's left of you..) for hating me(if you do).**

**SO SORRY!!!**

The trio sprinted down the corridor, jumping over patient's legs while trying to loose their pursuer in leather. They span around a corner, skidding into each other and then pegged it down a set of stairs nearly bashing into some Judoon that were on their way up.

"Not that way then!" The Doctor yelled and turned the girls the other direction. He accidentally stepped on Martha's heel but decided there was no time to apologize as he sped left through some double doors, Martha now a bit behind him and Rose. They both slowed their pace a little so she could keep up. They were a bit more practised at running for their lives than the med-student. All three reached a corridor that had all kinds of hospital equipment strewn in their path. They sped up even more, dodging the trolleys, med-packs and god knows what.

Martha got in front of Rose blocking her view so Rose couldn't see where the littered items were. Her foot caught on a discarded gown and she went sprawling across the floor. The Doctor noticed and cursed under his breath. He pushed Martha ahead and skidded to a stop. He turned back around and helped Rose scramble up.  
"Thanks," She said breathlessly as they continued their run. They caught up with Martha quickly and sped down another length of corridor.

To their right the Doctor spotted a smaller darker passage and decided to try down there. He turned quickly and caught the skidding girls before thrusting them ahead of him. He was right there was a room down here that would come in handy. He made Rose and Martha go in ahead of him before slamming it in the leather guy's face, locking it with him sonic screwdriver.

"When I say 'now', press the button," he ordered as he frantically pushed both girls behind a glass wall.  
"But I dunno which one!" Martha shouted panicked.  
"Then find out!" He replied sharply. Rose looked at the panel completely unsure of what to do.

"Don't you have a guide for dummies or something?" Rose asked her scanning the room hurriedly. Martha looked at the shelf behind them and snatched up a folder marked operators manual.  
She flicked through it but found nothing helpful in the whole two seconds of looking at it. The leather man slammed into the door and bashed it off it's hinges is a crash. On the same impulse, both girls slammed their hands on the big yellow button, completely guessing but they thought it was worth a go.

They guessed correctly. The doctor held onto the X-ray machine squinting while the room was filled with a flickering white light. The radiation hit the leather man and made him spasm and fall to the floor with a loud thump. The Doctor exhaled relieved and let go of the machine.

"What the hell did you do?" Rose asked looking at the immobile leather man on the floor. Martha had wide eyes and was staring at the Doctor.  
"Ah I just increased the radiation by 5000%! Killed him dead. Well, when I say dead, he wasn't technically living anyway. He was completely made out of leather." he smiled at her.  
"Jesus! Won't that kill you?" Martha asked worried putting the folder back on the shelf.  
"Nah," The Doctor dismissed casually, "it's only rontgen radiation. Used to play with rontgen bricks in the nursery! Used to have one heck of a time. Used to make me very ticklish!"

Rose smiled finding his strange ramblings normal while Martha looked at him like he had just turned pink.

"Oh it's safe, you can come out. I absorbed the excess radiation he told them grinning. The girls went back into the room cautiously watching the Doctor as he twitched his shoulder and bounced on the balls of his feet.  
"I have just got to expel it." He hopped a bit more and gasped what seemed like in pain.

"You all right?" Rose checked watching him with furrowed eye brows.  
"Ouch! Yeah I'm fine Rose, don't worry." He gasped managing a smile. "I've just gotta shift the radiation... see if I can get rid of it. Ah! It's in my left shoe," He lifted his foot and hopped a bit more.

"Come on! Out. Out! Easy does it...OW! Out! Out, out, out! OW! AH! ITCHES! Itches, itches itches." He kicked his foot and backed into a wall. Rose rolled her eyes at his antics but couldn't help smirking. He pulled of his converse and threw it hard into the bin.

"There we are!" He sounded proud of himself. Rose grinned happily.  
"You're completely mad." Martha stated sounding a bit disbelieving.

"Only just noticed?" Rose turned her grin to the med-student.

**Short I know and it really doesn't make up for my absence. I have kinda given up expecting reviews because I am such a bad person, so don't worry. Love you guys.**


	9. Running on adrenalin

A/N: Been forever since I updated this, I know. I'm sorry. Hope it's okay anyway!

"Now, that's not very nice. I'm not completely mad." The Doctor said indignantly.  
"She's actually right, besides you look daft with one shoe." Rose smirked. He raised his eye brows and gave Rose a look that she knew too well before taking off the other shoe and slamming it into the bin.

"Anything else?" He asked in mock annoyance.  
Martha shook her head but Rose stuck her tongue between her teeth in her typical manner. "Actually... Your hair's kinda stickin' up..." She rushed forward and flattened the offending lock of hair.  
"That's better," she smiled up at him and he beamed back.

Martha coughed, bringing them out of their little world. "So what did you mean it was never living? And where's it from, planet Zavirax?" She asked and the duo sobered immediately getting back into the task at hand.  
"It was just complete leather, all the way through. No flesh, no nothing." She looked puzzled.  
"But, how is that possible? It was moving, about to kill us, but you say it weren't even alive."  
"It sounds like shop window dummies all over again..." Rose muttered and the Doctor shared a knowing look with her.

"It's a slab, Martha. Basic slave drone, doing someone else's bidding. Some one's got one hell of a fetish!" He explained a bit more.  
Rose didn't seem at all surprised and followed the Doctor to the scanner.  
"But it was that woman, Mrs Finnegan. It was working for her!" Martha carried on talking even though the Doctor and Rose were barely listening.

"My sonic screw-driver..." The Doctor said sounding disbelieving, as he pulled the mangled and singed tube out of the equipment. Rose stared at it trying hard to keep a straight face.  
"Just like a slave..." Martha continued to no-one.

"Ha! You can't blame this one on me now. This time you broke it." Rose sounded triumphant for some reason.  
"I didn't break it, the stupid scanner did!" He defended still staring at the tool. Martha was still talking about Mrs Finnegan and a straw like a vampire.  
"Don't blame inanimate objects you told me when it broke last time, and that weren't my fault then!"  
"You sat on it!"  
"I didn't sit on it, it was broken into little pieces! My butts not that big. It was your fault for shoving that junk on top of it!"  
"It was not, my junk was no where near it!" Both their voices were high now, not particularly shouting, it was more teasing than shouting.

Martha stared at them, annoyed that they couldn't keep focus and they were ignoring her.  
"Doctor!" Her voice sounded over them and they both turned to face her.  
"Sorry," they both said at the same time. The Doctor was about to chuck the tool, but Rose beat him to it, snatching it from his hands and lobbing it over her shoulder where it clattered on the floor.

"You called me Doctor," He realized sounding pleasantly surprised. Martha just rolled her eyes.  
"Anyway," She gave a stern look, "Mrs Finnegan is the alien, she was drinking his blood. If you were listening you would have heard: Blood, straw, like a vampire,"

_Bossy this one,_ Rose thought but kept it to herself.

"Well, she must have been hungry... I mean what else could she be drinking blood for?" Rose inputted, unknowingly prompting the Doctor's chain of thought.  
He looked up at the ceiling and the girls could hear the cogs of his mind turning, "unless... No...Yes, that's it...Wait a minute... YES!" He shouted loud causing Martha to flinch. Rose, however, wasn't surprised. She was too used to him doing stuff like that.  
"Shape changer! Internal shape changer! She wasn't drinking his blood, she was assimilating it!" He yelled triumphant.  
"What would I do without you?" He asked Rose rhetorically, she just looked clueless.  
"What I do?"

He continued with his explanation, not answering Rose. "If she can assimilate Mr Stokers blood, she can be scanned and registered as human. We've go to show the Judoon. Come on!" He sped off with the girls on his heels.

-~DW~-

Crouched down behind a water dispenser was Rose, The Doctor and Martha were watching as another leather man march passed them. "That's the thing about slabs, they always travel in pairs."  
"What like you two you mean?" Martha asked, with slightly green eyes.  
"Yup, like us." He agreed looking at Rose.  
"Yeah, it's better with two." Rose said looking right back.

Martha eyed the pair while they gazed at each other and felt yet another stab of jealousy.  
"But three's a crowd, right?" She asked to herself.

"I never understood that saying you humans made up. I get the better with two one, but there was three of us with Jack and that was fine" He mused, and then decided he probably shouldn't have mentioned Jack. Rose always got a little upset at the mention of him, but the Doctor couldn't bring himself to say why he couldn't stand to be around the Captain. Mainly because that would mean telling Rose what she had done when she looked into the heart of the TARDIS. That could wait, no matter how often she pestered.

"I like that, humans, I'm still not convinced you're an alien." Martha muttered as they all came out of their hiding place.

When they stepped out, there was a Judoon right in front of the Doctor's face, red scanning tube at the ready. The Judoon pressed the button, "non-human,"  
"Crap," Rose cursed,  
"Oh my god you really are,"  
"And again!" The Doctor said grabbing Rose's hand. The trio sped away from the space rhinos who were firing lazers at them now, and further down the ward.

They raced around several corners, practically flew up a set of stairs and threw themselves through a door, which he then locked.  
This corridor was a much more pitiful sight. Patients were leaning against walls or lying on the floor, gasping for breath as the oxygen got less and less.  
"They've done this floor," The Doctor observed as they stepped through, dodging people and strewn objects. "The Judoon are logical and just a little bit thick. They wont go back and check a floor they've already done... If we're lucky."

"When have we ever been lucky?" Rose asked as she and Martha walked over to a med student who was giving oxygen from a tank to a patient.  
"How much oxygen is there?" Martha asked her friend.  
"Not enough for all these people...We're gunna run out." The Doctor looked over at the crouching girls, with concern etched on his face.  
"What about you two, are you alright?"

"I'm running on adrenalin," Martha replied but she still sounded breathless.  
"Welcome to our world, right Rose?"  
"Yeah..." Rose sounded a lot more breathless than Martha did but she still managed a smile.

"But what about the Judoon?" Martha asked, hoping they'd have trouble too.  
"Nah, they're great big lung reserves. It wont slow them down."  
"Lucky buggers." Rose muttered.

"Where's Mr Stoker's office?" He asked, Martha got up to show him.  
"Through here..."

**Hope it was okay for you! Sorry about my little attempts at humor, I'm not funny.**

**Dame-Rose x**


End file.
